baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Arts and Crafters
• Crafters • CFT |sprite = Photo-edit |species = Sockpuppet |gender = Male |job = Student |spawn = Hallway, Cafeteria (Classic) |likes = Keeping to himself |dislikes = Being looked at, People who have more notebooks than him |created = Photo-graph + GIMP edit |added = Baldi's Basics Classic |description = Shy, and tries to be avoided. Doesn't like being looked at, and gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him. }} Arts and Crafters is a large sock-puppet of Here School in Baldi's Basics. Description Arts and Crafters is a white and grey long-sleeved sock-puppet sporting googly eyes (the right eye being bigger than the left), with a black mouth and a red tongue made out of cardboard. The black mouth is only slightly visible when his mouth is closed and his tongue can only be seen when he opens his mouth. Observing, Arts and Crafters is being worn by a right hand. Personality Arts and Crafters is usually a shy sock puppet, preferring to keep to himself. He will usually be seen at the end of a Hallway and will become invisible once The Player gets close enough. If the Player gets all 7 notebooks and looks at Arts and Crafters for about 1 second, he will retaliate out of jealousy by suddenly accelerating forward until he reaches The Player, once he does, he will teleport the Player and Baldi to the T shaped hallway, while in the public demo and Kickstarter exclusive demo, he will distort around the player and after a moment, will warp them to a random location. This proves Arts and Crafters has 6 notebooks, meaning he might also be playing the game as well. Artificial Intelligence General Gameplay When the Player begins the game, Arts and Crafters will avoid being seen by the player. He disappears around corners when the Player steps into his view, and becomes invisible if the Player gets close enough. He is more common that the Player will find him down at the end of a hallway, rather than around a corner. Once all notebooks in a recommended amount are collected, Arts and Crafters will become hostile towards the Player and only then will he become an antagonist. If the players makes eye contact with Arts and Crafters, he changes its sprite to have its mouth open and he will charge at the Player at an exceedingly high speed, emitting a loud static-like noise. If he fully reaches the Player, he starts running circles around the Player, gaining speed and becoming more distorted until he teleports the Player to a random location near an elevator. When evoked, Arts and Crafters moves at such a high speed while charging the Player that he is occasionally unable to turn around corners, causing him to continuously miss the entrance to a perpendicular hallway. If the Player looks back while facing Arts and Crafters, he will not become provoked and continue moving. Using BSODA on Arts and Crafters will push him away while chasing the Player, making BSODA a defense mechanism. Field Trips In the camping field trip, Arts and Crafters will only start attacking the Player if they wander behind the [[Signs|"NO" signs]]. He will endlessly loop around aimlessly in an attempt to catch the Player until he can teleport them to the fireplace, and take the Player's sticks away. Arts and Crafters will even teleport the angry Baldi back to the same place with the Player after spawning. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, Arts and Crafters has the same behavior as in the basic full game. He spawns from the Cafeteria and he will only attack if the Player collected all 7 notebooks. If the Player is caught, he will then teleport them and Baldi to the starting point of the game. He will not spawn again afterward, which means he only appears once per game. This occurs in both Story and Endless Mode. * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Arts and Crafters is one of the few characters not to wear any birthday accessories. Furthermore, he wasn't able to shout out a word to surprise the Player with the original cast near the end after reaching the last door in the Cafeteria. Instead, he just opens his mouth. Trivia ;General * In his first appearance of the classic edition, Arts and Crafters' sprite is in complete quality and entirely undithered. This was changed for the public demo. * Arts and Crafters is a wordplay of "Arts and crafts". * Arts and Crafters was originally intended to speak actual words instead just screeching, as mystman12 has confirmed that the "Let's play!" line was originally for him before he realized that it would fit Playtime more."Actually, when I recorded Playtime's line, "Let's play", I was actually doing it as a test for Arts and Crafters, I went "Let's play!" (clown-like voice). I remembered I actually had a plan for Arts and Crafters which was a screeching noise he has, so I was like, 'Oh, I must just use it for Arts and Crafters.', then I realized this is perfect for Playtime, so that's how her voice came to be." - Livestream archive 18:28~18:56 * Arts and Crafter's audio originates from a ROM corruption of the Super Nintendo game Donkey Kong Country 2. * Arts and Crafters' charging sprite is referred to as Crafters_Ohno.png in the texture files. The "Ohno" word is also shared for the sound file when the 99's game over jumpscare occurs. Whether both of these have a deeper lore connection similar to number 99 is unknown. * Arts and Crafters is the fastest character when charging. He is so fast that he often misses the entrance to a hallway, as well as being faster than 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep. * If looking carefully at Arts and Crafters when charging at the Player later after all seven notebooks are collected, the hand inside of him appear grasping to make his mouth open. * In the Kickstarter video, mystman12 can be seen hitting Arts and Crafters with his ruler.https://youtu.be/CS3deEpP4SM?t=222 * Arts and Crafters was intended to have a beanie plush, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. * Arts and Crafters keeps accelerating, making him really fast when using hacks to not get caught. * In the Kickstarter exclusive demo, there is a chance that Arts and Crafters can teleport the Player onto a merry go round, if the level they are on has a playground. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * Seen in an earlier release of the game, Arts and Crafters' old description said: "Truly an incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!!". It was changed for giving no hints of what he would do. ** The updated poster also reveals his true gender, unlike his older poster that simply referred to Arts and Crafters as an "it". This was likely referring to the sock puppet, not Arts and Crafters himself. ** His early description was strangely used for the public demo but quickly fixed in an update patch. * If using hacking tools by enabling the characters' names to be visible, it is revealed that Arts and Crafters becomes invisible as soon as he "vanishes". He will turn invisible once the Player gets close enough. * If the Player fast enough to enter a room before Arts and Crafters catches them, they'll get stuck in there, because getting out will have Arts and Crafters catching them, and Arts and Crafters constantly tries to get in. * Arts and Crafters used to have the highest resolution sprite in the game. Audio Gallery Image Files = ;Current ArtsAndCraftersOhNo-Final.png|Arts and Crafters when charging the Player. Pri crafters-sharedassets3.assets-250.png|Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Arts and Crafters from the Birthday Bash ending screen. ;Prototype Crafters Normal.png|Arts and Crafters' early sprite. Crafters Ohno.png|Ditto but when charging the Player, or after the Player reaches the last exit in Birthday Bash edition. Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters' old description texture. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Ditto but his sprite icon is unchanged. |-|Screenshots = Development Build 20190618-3.png|Arts and Crafters from the full game's development screenshot. Official screenshot 4 - Party in the Principal's Office.png|Arts and Crafters from the public demo's screenshot. |-|Merchandise = ArtsAndCrafts-doll.jpg|Arts and Crafters' scrapped beanie doll. Mini-Figurines.jpg|Arts and Crafters' figurine. Clippers.png|Arts and Crafters' clip hanger. |-|Miscellaneous = 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Arts And Crafters, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. BaldisBasics-AmazonMerchBanner.jpg|Arts and Crafters from the Amazon merchandise page image. References Navigation ru:Кукла-носок Category:Characters Category:Here School characters